


Reverence

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Worship, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, OBEYMEmber, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 6 - LuciferFor [Lucifer, this] was a form of devotion and of repentance ; an apology for all of the missing time, the time that you had no way of knowing stuck to his psyche like tar. While he was missing you, thinking of you, he knew that it was likely that you were holding so much loneliness...too heavy a thing to sit in your heart while he was around.While he was a demon who normally preferred to be serviced, there was nothing quite as intoxicating as having you stripped bare for him and nestling between your legs. Lucifer wanted total control over your pleasure, and right here was where he knew he could serve you best in these moments. [...] There was no shame to be had in bringing pleasure to his lover, slowly submerging you into a sensual heat.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 6 - Lucifer
> 
> And first day of some smut, wey hey!
> 
> This does feel a bit...garbled? to me. I desperately wanted to keep it vague so that anyone can enjoy it and not be too specific with kinks or anything like that...because the concept is actually a head cannon of mine, but it is of course more tailored to my own tastes in my head.
> 
> Some people may feel that it's a little OOC - but I personally think that Lucifer would derive so much pride from bringing pleasure to his lover? He does give me more dom energy, but I can see him just loving on his other person for eeevvveeerrrrrrrrr when he wants to, hahaha! 
> 
> Regardless, I hope that you enjoy! If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/
> 
> Also, please don't hesitate to let me know if you spot any gendering of the reader (or any other glaring errors)! I'd rather be a little embarrassed and correct it than to let it stay put :)

While it could be said that Lucifer might be an absentee lover, buried beneath paperwork and responsibility, it could not be denied that he was also a reverent lover.  
  
This was a reminder that he would brand into your skin time and time again. For him, it was a form of devotion and of repentance ; an apology for all of the missing time, the time that you had no way of knowing stuck to his psyche like tar. While he was missing you, thinking of you, he knew that it was likely that you were holding so much loneliness...too heavy a thing to sit in your heart while he was around.  
  
And so, he could drag his worship out for hours. Lucifer would start with kisses; to your mouth, your eyelids, your cheeks and temples and ears. The whole expanse of your face was his to claim and to pamper for as long as it pleased him...and, _oh_ , did it please him. The way that your heartbeat would quicken, how your skin coloured...  
  
Then he would slowly make his way down, placing more tender kisses down the curve of your neck and to the sensitive spots hiding behind your ears. In these moments he would resist the overwhelming lust to brand your skin with his own intimate sigil ; the imprint of his teeth or a deep bruise from eager suckling of your flesh. That would come in time.  
  
The beginning was always deliberately slow and gentle. He wanted to impress upon you how loved and treasured you were, to ensure that you knew that you were not simply some aid for his stress or frustration. Your very presence was like a safe harbour for his soul that he cherished above all else and he endeavored to know that you were aware of this.  
  
For Lucifer, it was also a treat to simply indulge in you for as long as you’d allow. He enjoyed removing your clothing slowly, piece by piece, allowing the anticipation to build. Here, in these moments with you, there was nothing else. No paperwork, no meddling brothers, no stress. Just you.  
  
Every sound, every little reaction that you ever gave him in intimacy was burned into his mind. He could always remember just where he could stroke, pinch, kiss, lick, suck or nibble to make your pleasure build as he mapped out the entirety of your body. 

While he was a demon who normally preferred to be serviced, there was nothing quite as intoxicating as having you stripped bare for him and nestling between your legs. Lucifer wanted total control over your pleasure, and right here was where he knew he could serve you best in these moments. He felt no shame in basking in your scent, revelling in your warmth. There was no shame to be had in bringing pleasure to his lover, slowly submerging you into a sensual heat. Lucifer would ghost his lips over your sex with mock kisses. The sensations were barely there and he was always aware that it wasn’t enough at the start. But enough would come when he was ready to give it to you.  
  
In these moments, he was never cruel. The teasing wouldn’t stretch on for too long - for the purpose of these sessions were not to satisfy his sadistic ways or to indulge in purely carnal need, only to heighten your senses. It was not the time for filthy debauchery, as much as he enjoyed it.  
  
Here, time itself was irrelevant so long as he could bring you to satisfying completion as many times as you would allow him to ; to bring you all of the pleasure that he had neglected to give you when he was attending to his regular duties.  
  
And so he would happily stay put. He would remain between your legs, totally clothed except for his gloves, while he eased your orgasm out of you. While he would be delighted to make you come as many times as humanly possible, these moments of reverence were _yours_ . If you wanted to draw the line at one, that was where he would leave it ; if you wanted more, he would enthusiastically indulge until you couldn’t take any more of his passion. 

Following that, there was no set formula. You might be brought to the bathroom for a luxurious bath and a glass of demonus, he might simply clean you up with a tender touch accompanied with sweet kisses and tuck you both into bed - something enjoyable was always prepared for you.  
  
But if you wanted more of him...well, what kind of lover would he be to deny such a plea? Especially when he had ignored his own pleasure in order to see to yours… 


End file.
